


Love Lies

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [113]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Guti X Raul无差 微卡配罗恨嫁黑帮老大吴和小协警14是一个沙雕小故事，原梗来自《黑手党夫夫》，情节设定改动。
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	1. 正文

马德里最大黑色势力Real上一任领袖死于枪击的时候，Raul只有二十四岁。老家伙没有留下子嗣，哪怕是个私生子都没有，作为他唯一的嫡亲，Raul自然坐上了他的位置。

他上位后很快展露出领导天赋，彻底铲除了当初和自己争抢位置的势力，把Real上下管理的井井有条，并且在几年间进行了大换血，培养了一批属于自己的亲信。

此刻，坐在Raul面前的正是他最信任的两位助手中的一位，他面露难色，扭扭捏捏，知道的是知道他要说事儿，不知道的还以为他尿急。

“那个，Gonzalez先生，我得跟您商量件事——”

Raul靠在沙发上上，翻看着最新的报纸：“你说。”

“就是这个.....我的一个远房表哥调到马德里工作了，明天非要来看望我，我实在拒绝不掉。”

哦，Cris的表哥要来看他。Raul从Cris一连串不知所云的肢体语言中得出结论：“那挺好啊，明天你就放个假呗。”

“不是，我....我有些事瞒着家里，没有和他们说。”

Raul放下报纸，眼神由Cris纠结的表情移到他无名指的戒指上，略微思考了一会，一拍扶手：“我明白了，Cris，这没什么，21世纪了，我们不能再歧视同性恋了。我可以和你表哥好好谈谈，争取让他理解你。”

“不不不...不是这个问题，我家人都知道Kaka的事。”

“那是什么问题？”

Cris干笑两声，吞咽了一下口水，慢慢说道：“他们...不知道我搞黑色。”

“他同意了？”

“同意了，”Cris一边给自己松着领带喘口气一边往家走：“虽然就差跳起来打爆我的脑袋了。”

电话那头传来Kaka的轻笑，他知道Raul当时的表情一定都是：我裂开了。

“那就好，我们一起完成这件事，”他总结道：“糊弄你表哥，然后让他别再来了。”

就是这么一件事，把完全不知道Cris混黑道的远的不能再远房的表哥糊弄一番，让他相信Cris在马德里有这么一家餐厅，是个五好青年，和伴侣恩恩爱爱兢兢业业，绝不拖欠员工工资，绝不为了占顾客小便宜使用地沟油，餐馆各项指标均为满星好评，为资本主义复兴做贡献。

为了圆好谎言，Raul买下了一家快倒闭的餐馆，大张旗鼓地装修了一番，让手下火速找来了厨师和服务生，甚至还请了“群众演员”装成是客人的样子，在大厅里摆起了宴席。

而他自己，则打扮成厨师长的样子，做起了Cris的员工。

“这样真的没问题吗？”

Cris替他整理厨师帽，口气轻松：“没问题，我表哥特别好糊弄！”

他口中的这位特别好糊弄的Guti来的那天，一切都按预想中的发展。他们在机场见了面，寒暄了一番后一同参观了Cris和Kaka的小别墅——当然，提前收好了枪支弹药。

“你小子真有眼光啊，房子很漂亮！”

“哈哈，是Kaka选的啦，他眼光好！”事到如今也不忘放彩虹屁的Cris如是说。

Kaka站在一边默默地把沙发底下露出的匕首往里面踢了踢。

接下来，Guti果然提出要去餐厅吃饭。Cris和Kaka偷偷对视一眼，做了一个OK的手势。他们觉得Guti比想象中的好糊弄多了，这样下去，不到天黑就能把他送到几十公里外的公寓里，然后眼不见为净。

然而这个想象在Raul出现时，噼里啪啦碎成了泡影。二十六岁的黑帮老大此时还不如十六岁的学生，和Guti握手的时候整个人是肉眼可见的僵硬，脸上的笑容仿佛打多了玻尿酸，Cris在Guti身后看着，差点两眼一黑晕过去。早知道Raul演技这么差，干脆让他待在后厨别出来算了！

“呃，这是我们的首席大厨Raul Gonzalez先生....他....他做菜很好吃。”Cris舌头几乎打结，背好的介绍忘得一干二净，只能憋出这么一句苍白的话。

“是吗，”Guti上上下下打量着还紧抓自己手不放的人：“你找员工的眼光也不错嘛。”

Cris想到这位员工是自己老大，在谈判桌上一言不合就崩人脑袋的那种，就恨不得捂住Guti的嘴。可惜他不能，而且Raul似乎根本没听见，直勾勾地盯着Guti的脸，直到金发男人拍了拍他的肩膀，主动给了他一个贴面礼。

这一瞬间，Guti在他身上没有闻到任何烟火气，只有淡淡的香水味，和发梢沐浴乳的奶香。他的心里微微一动，那句原本纯粹是评价厨艺的“ ** **眼光不错**** ”突然变了味。

Guti落座后，Cris把还在宕机状态的Raul拉到一边，着急的都忘了尊称：“刚刚吓死我了，你在想什么啊！”

Raul抬起头，他的头顶还戴着那个愚蠢的厨师帽，黑色的卷发从帽檐下冒出来。黑帮老大揉了揉鼻子，回答他：“我在想，你表哥可能是我喜欢的类型。”

Cris的表情由不明所以，到恍然大悟，最后变成了：我裂开了。

他感觉眼不见为净的计划全完了，因为Guti长了一张帅脸，往街上一站可能一条街的女人（以及男人）都要侧目的。而且还喜欢乱抛媚眼，撩人于无形。

最关键的是，马德里最大黑帮的老大，Raul Gonzalez是一个恨嫁狂魔。

原本Raul也是一个三观端正，从小受资本主义恶势力熏陶的青年，对着恋爱和婚姻抱着随缘的佛系态度，可自从受邀参加了Kaka和Cris的婚礼，他想结婚的欲望愈发强烈起来。

“如果你发现婚礼现场大家都有伴，对着新婚伴侣热泪盈眶，而你却坐在角落里独自垂泪，你就会理解我的。”

“可是，您明明坐在最前排....”

“所以我受的伤害更大好吗！”

回想起那天的场景，Raul又要唉声叹气了。他作为一号人物被安排坐在第一排正中间的位置，近距离观察Cris是如何对着Kaka两眼冒桃心的，Kaka是如何温柔的给他戴上戒指的，以及两个人是如何幸福拥吻的。他在一片欢呼声中环顾四周，熟悉的、不熟悉的人都不约而同的握紧了伴侣的手，唯独他尴尬的脚指头都要把地板抠穿，从地底逃走。

婚礼结束的第二天，Raul便开始漫长的找对象征途。介于身份特殊，他又不能像普通小年轻一样把自己的照片挂交友软件上，只能在关系好的帮派内部搞相亲，排队前来的人能从马德里排到巴塞罗那去，可Raul一个都看不上，那些人最后要么是扫兴而归，要么当场入伙Real，从相亲对象变成了帮派下属。

堂堂Real的领袖人物，竟然是母胎单身，气的Raul再也不参加任何下属的婚礼了，连看到Cris的婚戒都在心里酸的不行。

就这么一个恨嫁狂魔，在关乎Cris生死存亡的紧要关头表示：我看上你表哥了。Cris赶紧把他推到厨房好好冷静一下。

“醒醒吧，你可能是被他那张脸骗了。”

Raul靠在墙上望着地板发呆，脑海里浮现Guti的模样和Cris痛心疾首的劝告，默默告诉自己不要像个没见过世面的小姑娘，玩什么一见钟情。

厨房里的厨师们都在忙碌，他不好意思打扰人家，只能缩在一边发呆。套在西装外面的厨师服和傻兮兮的帽子让他看上去有些幼稚，更别说从后脑勺翘起来的卷发了，简直不像一个黑帮老大该有的样子。

他的胡思乱想被Kaka的声音打破：“一个不好的消息，先生。他说要参观厨房，拦都拦不住。”

“什么？”

Raul一下子跳起来，果然听见了门外Cris的毫无卵用的阻拦，以及Guti越来越近的脚步声。 他慌忙推开一位正在切菜的厨师，开始他装模作样的表演。那根胡萝卜在他手里像条泥鳅，怎么摆弄都固定不住。他那习惯了枪支棍棒的手生疏地拿着菜刀，把好端端的胡萝卜切得乱七八糟。

Guti嘴上说着是参观厨房，身体却很诚实的冲着Raul去了，晃了一圈后就站在Raul旁边围观这位“首席大厨”是怎么切菜的。Raul既尴尬又紧张，手心全是汗。他切好了胡萝卜，又拿过一根酸黄瓜，而Guti仍没有要离开的意思。

“那个....您不要着急，马上就准备好了，可以先去外面坐一会。”

“我没有着急啊，我是来膜拜一下首席大厨的技术的，”Guti话中有话的说：“不过你这切菜水平有点不敢恭维。”

Cris已经不忍直视了，崩溃地拉着Kaka离开了厨房。

“你表哥这么....他不会生气吗？”

Cris回忆了刚才Raul脸上可疑的红晕：“算了吧，他高兴的很。” 

Raul岂止是高兴，他的小心脏都要从喉咙里蹦出来了。因为Guti在嫌弃他切菜水平不过关后，竟然提出教他如何搞定这根酸黄瓜。现在金发男人就站在他身后，胸膛紧紧的贴着他的脊背，一只手扶在工作台上，另一只手握着Raul的手，带着他的手一刀刀切向案板。

Raul脑袋一片混乱，根本听不见Guti说了什么，他觉得腿很软，耳根很烫，以及全身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。Guti身上的香水味很重，但是一点也不刺鼻，反而有一丝甜味。虽然后来Guti本人证实这只是Raul的心理作用，他那天压根没有喷多少香水，可Raul却认为那是他二十六年里最甜的时刻。

直至Guti放开他的手，嘱咐了几句，潇洒离去，Raul才回过神来，丢下菜刀重新缩到一边，掏出手机给Cris发了一条短信。

****“我得想想办法和你表哥结婚。”** **

Cris在餐桌上连打了五个喷嚏。

好在晚宴还是正常开始了，服务生将菜肴一盘盘端上来，Kaka给Guti做着介绍。之所以是他来完成这个任务，是因为Cris在收到短信后进入了生无可恋状态，实在难当重任。

Raul躲在墙角看着准备用餐的一桌人，酸掉了后槽牙。他很想冲到桌子上拉住Guti告诉他别吃了，结完婚再吃。

为了达到这个目的，Raul叫住了一个无辜的服务生，把厨师帽扣在了他的头上，然后端起他手中的盘子，大摇大摆地走出去。

“味道真不错....哎？Raul你还负责端盘子呢？”

黑帮老大不说话，笑眯眯地冲他眨眨眼。Guti觉得这是一种暗示，心领神会：“辛苦你了，和我们一起吃吧。”

Kaka一愣，猛地摇着Cris的胳膊，两个人目瞪口呆地看着Raul（欢天喜地的）脱掉碍事的厨师服，露出他的高定西装和闪闪发光的袖扣，一屁股坐到了Guti身边。

接着，就是长达两个小时的调情。

说是调情，其实并没有那么夸张，但是明眼人都能看出来他们之间略带暧昧的你来我往。比如Guti抿了一口酒，皱着眉表示自己还是喜欢白兰地，Raul立刻侧身悄悄递给服务员一个口信：“换白兰地。”

两分钟后，白兰地稳稳当当地摆在了餐桌上，Guti乐的眼睛都亮了，连连夸赞Cris的餐厅服务到位，太懂他的口味了。被表扬的Cris面无表情地吃着沙拉，倒是Raul在旁边格外得意。

再比如他们聊天时，向来寡言的Raul那是笑的花枝乱颤，仿佛下一秒就能表演斗牛舞一般。而Guti则托着腮认真地听着，目不转睛，心无旁骛。

“你也喜欢足球吗？你喜欢哪个球队啊？”

“呃...你呢？”

“那必须是皇马，我从小就是皇马的死忠。”

“哦，是吗，那太巧了，我.....我也喜欢皇马！”

坐在对面的Cris翻了一个白眼，全帮派都知道Raul喜欢马竞，现在就为爱叛变啦？那句话怎么说来着？我Gonzalez就是没球看，无聊死，死外面，也不会看皇马一场比赛？

“对对，皇马真棒！”

诸如此类的没有营养的对话数不胜数，成功塑造出了一位的热爱足球、斗牛和阅读的内敛厨师的形象，爱岗敬业诚信友善，烟酒不沾绝不搞凰涉黑。而Guti在Raul眼中的形象始终都是： ** **结婚对象**** 。

最后他们的话题不可避免地聊到感情上。Raul故作埋怨地看了Cris和Kaka一眼：“他们俩个结婚了之后，要去度蜜月，就把餐厅丢给我打理，忙的我没时间睡觉。”

“理解一下嘛，毕竟是度蜜月.....所以你反对度蜜月吗？”

“倒也不是，如果和喜欢的人一起的话，我肯定不反对啊。”

“哦，”金发男人轻笑一声：“那你有喜欢的人吗？”

Cris要被水煮鸡胸肉噎死了，Kaka拍着他的背帮他顺气。此刻他总算理解了一点Raul那时参加他们婚礼的感受：尴尬地要挖个地道连夜逃离马德里。

Raul歪着脑袋，似笑非笑地和他对视：“有啊。远在天边，近在眼前”

这话一出口，Guti基本可以确认Raul对自己 ** **有意思了**** ，他在心底给自己打了一个满分，感叹哪怕是首席大厨，也要拜倒在哥的高颜值下。

同时，他对Raul也 ** **有那么点意思**** ，因为Raul不仅长得好看，做菜也是一流，他的胃已经被抓住了，迟早会被抓住心的。鉴于两个小时的相处没有发现Raul的明显缺点，他不介意和厨师先生来一段马德里爱情故事。

Guti意味深长地哦了一声，把椅子往Raul那边挪了挪，两个人在一片粉色的气氛中旁若无人地对视着，看到彼此眼底的心动。

事已至此，Cris开始考虑如何把自己混黑道的事说的委婉一些，不要把家里人吓出心脏病。

“说不定你表哥会帮你保密呢？”Kaka宽慰道：“你懂的，爱的谎言嘛。”

“我感觉他不是那种人。”Cris小声嘟囔了一句，看到端着甜点走来的服务员，他放下刀叉打断还在互相放电的两人：“你们吃饱了吗？还有甜点——”

下一秒，他就被枪抵住了头。

“别动，手举起来。”

服务生粗声粗气地命令道，同时更多的服务生涌出来，拿着枪控制了在场的所有人。Raul花了三秒时间思考了一番，然后得出结论：有内鬼，终止交易！

“怎么回事，你们雇的人里有不干净的？”

“先生，这是你自己雇的人。”Kaka蠕动着嘴唇，他们都被枪指着脑袋，不敢太大声。Raul的左手被一个手铐铐在了桌腿上，而右手则和Guti的手铐在一块。

黑帮老大抱歉地冲Guti笑了笑：“对不起....我是不是搞砸了？”

Guti没有听见他们的对话，完全不知道这是怎么回事，他以为这些人是Raul的债主或者仇家之类的：“没关系，我能理解你。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，等安全出去了.....我们就在一起吧。”

这一下Raul的眼睛彻底亮了，冒出无数个写着“结婚”的小爱心，完全忘了现在的危急情况，能不能安全出去还是个问题。

“我们不是针对在场的所有人，”为首的服务生开口说道：“我们只是来找一个人的。”

Cris和Kaka不约而同地绷紧了身体，猜到他们的目标多半是Raul，这是一起典型的黑吃黑，不知道消息是怎么流出去的。

他们试图将Raul挡在身后，可那人巡视了一圈后，很快发现了他，快速向他们走来。Guti预感不妙，回头看了Raul一眼。黑发男人低着头靠在自己旁边，左手被手铐勒出了一圈红印。Guti不知道他犯了什么事被这群暴徒找上门来，但是他觉得自己必须要保护Raul。

后来Raul表示当时他正在惋惜桌上的那顿饭才吃了一半，他还没吃饱。

“你不害怕的吗？”

“就这？”Raul不屑地说道：“我和帮派火并的时候他们还是受精卵呢。”

Guti无言以对，可那个时候他不清楚Raul的底细，满脑子英雄救美和奔赴战场的狗血戏码，搂过Raul的脖子重重地亲了他一口，然后掏出了藏在口袋里的手枪。一枪打碎了Raul的左手的手铐，第二枪打断了敌人的腿。

场面一下子变得混乱起来。

Kaka率先起身加入了战斗，而Cris则立刻退到Raul身边，想掩护着他从后门撤退。

“不用管我，Cris，去帮Kaka。”

“可是——”

“嘿，没什么可是的，有我在呢！”Guti很有自信地拍了拍胸脯，不顾Cris的反对，牵着Raul绕过一条又一条曲折的走廊。他们的手还铐在一起，倒有了些亡命之徒的味道。Guti努力寻找着后门的出口，而Raul却全程泛桃心。他见过太多黑吃黑的场面，内心对此毫无波澜。但做亡命之徒还是第一次，竟然从中感受到了某种奇怪的浪漫。

“见鬼。”Guti停住了脚步，前面的岔路口晃过几个陌生的身影，他迅速打开旁边一道门，把Raul推了进去。

这是个狭小的杂物间，两个成年人躲在里面不免有点拥挤。这时Raul看到Guti一直拿在手上的枪，帮他找回了点理智。

“Jose,为什么你随身带着枪啊？”

“啊？Cris没有跟你说我是干什么的吗？”

Raul茫然地摇摇头，他只听Cris说Guti刚调到马德里来工作，至于是什么工作，Cris自己恐怕也不清楚。

Guti特意用一个帅气的Pose递上了自己的证件，虽然这个Pose因为空间不足变了样。Raul接过去一看，白字黑纸写着 ** **马德里警局**** 。

“你、你是警察？！”

“Si！”

Raul张大了嘴，笑容冻结了，双脚一软瘫倒在Guti身上。吓的人民警察赶紧抱住他：“怎么了，你哪里受伤了吗？”

黑帮老大痛苦的闭上了眼，他的身体倒是没受伤，但心已经千疮百孔。万万没想到，自己一见钟情的对象是个警察，这可真是撞枪口上了。

Guti浑然不知Raul的悲痛，打开了杂物间的门：“一直躲在这里也不行，穿过这条走廊就是后门了，我们快点跑过去.....你的腿还行吗？”

Raul被巨大的悲伤吞没，一句话都说不出口，由Guti半扶半抱着走出杂物间，往后门走去。Guti其实有些疑惑，Raul的腿上没有血迹啊，咋就突然走不动道了呢？

眼看快要抵达目的地了，恰好正面碰上两个拿枪的人，一前一后包围了他们。

“找到您了，Blanco先生。”

被黑黝黝的枪口指着，Guti一下子没反应过来：“谁？”

“没说你，”那人不耐烦的挥挥手，慢慢走近Raul：“Blanco先生，您还挺会躲的。”

Guti的表情和方才出现Raul脸上的表情一模一样。这个名字在马德里是如雷贯耳，没有一个马德里人会不知道Blanco家族的。Real在他们手上一代代传下来，已经是西班牙黑色势力的代表了。他没想到眼前的人也拥有这个姓氏，而根据这帮人的行为来看，Raul可能还是Real的高层人物。

他现在觉得自己的脚也有点软了。

Raul站在原地举起双手，支支吾吾地说道：“你听我解释，我不是故意要瞒着你的。”

“这还怎么解释，你想说这是个爱的谎言？”

“你也没说你是警察啊！”

“你也没问啊！”

枪口抵到了Raul的额头上，压的他微微仰头，摆出了有话好说的姿态：“别，君子动口不动手。”

他曾经遇到过几次被枪指着的情况，最重要的是保持冷静。眼前的人看样子是个菜鸟，枪握的并不紧，也许他能踹倒他，然后捡起Guti被迫丢在地上的枪。至于身后的那个人——听天由命吧。

就在他飞速思索、准备行动的时候，Guti却比他先一步出手了。于是他眼睁睁地看着Guti按着他脑内预想的动作一样，踹翻菜鸟，捡起枪指向身后的人。开枪的一瞬间，他被金发的警察护在怀里，挡了个严严实实。

子弹打穿了肉体，也打碎了他们维持了两个小时的谎言，而在这份谎言中，试探占了多少部分，爱情又占了多少部分，那无从得知了。

不过至少Guti确实做了一回救美的英雄，他的胳膊因此被子弹擦伤，渗出汩汩鲜血。等Cris和Kaka清理了威胁，找到他们的时候，Raul正用自己最喜爱的一条领带给Guti做简易的包扎。

“先生，您没事吧？”Kaka上前打开了他俩的手铐。Raul还未回答，Cris就收到了Guti的怒视：“你个臭小子混黑道？”

Cris一时语塞，Kaka忍不住打圆场：“我们不是混黑道，我们是跟着Gonzalez先生混的。”

这话结结实实地戳到了Guti的软肋，Cris悄咪咪地给Kaka点了一个赞。果不其然，金发男人立刻闭上了嘴，然后意识到现在餐厅里都是Real的人，只有他一个小警察。如果Raul ** **有意思，**** 他怕不是当场被打成标本。

而他们口中的黑帮老大满脸混杂着愧疚、感动、欣慰的神色：“先这样吧，我开车送你回去。”

“回去？回哪去？”Guti想难不成是骗回去慢慢折磨，不愧是黑恶势力，太狠了。

“当然是回我家啊，我喊私人医生处理一下你的伤口。”

“然后呢？”Guti又想然后就要打死他吗？

Raul露出一个略显羞涩的笑：“然后当然是去结婚了。”

“？？？”

Guti懵逼了，Cris又翻了一个白眼，Kaka也开始打喷嚏了。剩下看热闹的下属知趣的逃离现场，因为太尴尬了。

“为什么要结婚啊？”

“啊？不是你说的安全出去了我们就在一起吗？”

Guti第一次知道原来在一起是等于结婚。

看他没有回答，Raul心想是自己会错意了，Guti对他 ** **没有意思**** ？可是那些暧昧对话，那个亲吻，和手牵手奔逃，还有这个为了他而受的伤——这些又算什么？

“QAQ。”

“你别装哭好吗？！”

最后Guti还是乖乖坐上了Raul的豪车。黑帮老大（欢天喜地地）把人带回了家。

就这样，恨嫁狂魔终于治好了心里的结症，婚礼现场他在台上和Guti疯狂撒狗粮，觉得太嗨了人生已经到达了巅峰了，他再也不用为了别人的爱情酸掉大牙，再也不用对着空荡荡的无名指独自垂泪了。

而有些谎言也得到了揭穿，比如Guti只是一个普通小协警，专业是帮老奶奶救爬上树的猫咪和护送小学生过马路。除了对象是黑帮老大外，和黑白斗争八竿子打不到一块去。

再比如Cris的家人早就知道他搞黑色，一直没有明说而已，害的葡萄牙人提心吊胆了这么久。

当然，Raul根本不会做菜这件事也受到了Guti毫不留情的吐槽。

“合着那桌菜没有一个是你做的？”

“对.....你没看到酸黄瓜还是你教我切的吗？哦还有，我也不是皇马球迷，我一直喜欢马竞。”

“天哪，Raul，你真是满嘴谎言的王八蛋，”Guti无奈地摇头：“我怎么会和你结婚啊？”

黑发男人靠在他身上用手机搜索蜜月圣地，美滋滋地回答：

“因为你对我有意思，而且眼光不错。”

END


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恨嫁狂魔和小警察的婚后生活  
> 一个小小的甜饼，看黑帮老大是怎么满嘴Lie的。

这是一个不算大的房间，正中央是一张略显破旧的会议桌，四周随意放着一些快散架的椅子，Real和英国黑帮派来的人在这里进行谈判。之所以显得简陋，是因为Raul在布置的时候特意嘱咐：“随便摆一下，没必要对他们那么隆重。”

Cris对这种杀敌一千自损三百的操作感到迷惑：“可是到时候我们也要坐在这的啊？”

“哦，好像是哦，”Raul咬着手指头说：“没关系，我们速战速决，少受点罪。”

然而世事难料，Raul也没想到这次派来的英国佬特别磨叽，奇怪的口音听得他昏昏欲睡，只好让Kaka和他们继续周旋。

Cris也昏昏欲睡，他不关心这地盘到底归谁管，他只关心Kaka什么时候能用嘴皮子把这群英国佬说服，他还想着一会和他去逛街。

Raul在第一百次感觉自己尾椎骨要被椅背磨断后，突然一拍桌子，把Kaka吓了一跳：“够了，跟你们为了两个破港口说了一下午废话，好像我们Real没有别的进货渠道似的！”

“Blanco先生，这....”

Raul用一把P99手枪*掐断了对方的话头：“我们没有谈判的余地了，阿尔赫西拉斯港和南安普顿*，我 全 都 要。”

在场所有人都惊呆了，面面相觑，被枪口指着的男人更是冒出了冷汗。Kaka脑壳都疼了，他知道他们的老大确实是那种一言不合就爆头的人，反正善后工作又不要他负责。

紧张的气氛在房间里弥漫开，仿佛划过一根火柴，被挤压的空气就会熊熊燃烧起来。每个人都面色凝重，盯着Raul扣在扳机上的手指，不敢发出一点声音。

剑拔弩张的局面被手机铃声打断了。Call me maybe欢快的旋律从Raul的口袋里传来，他愣了一下，随即松开了拧紧的眉头，阴沉的神色逐渐散去，换上了一副遇到心仪对象的小女孩的表情，像朵见到朝阳的向日葵，浑身上下都散发出恋爱的酸臭味。

“呃，你们介意我接个电话吗？”

这谁敢介意啊，你手上还举着枪呢！

Raul（又是）欢天喜地的接了电话，声音甜到足以齁死人，仿佛刚刚在发火的人不是他一样。Cris抹了把脸，把一口叹气吞了回去。Raul的手机肯定是静音的，但能绕过静音的，还能有这种特殊来电铃声的，也就只有那个人了。

“什么？你提前下班了吗？”Raul捧着手机瞥了Cris一眼，镇定地说：“没有啊，我在...我在和Cris打游戏呢！”

“啊，晚上一起吃饭？”Raul刷的一下就坐直了身体，傻笑着看向天花板：“好啊，还是上次那一家餐厅吗？”

“唔，好，那听你的，这回就换一家。”

“好，好。十分钟后我去接你。Mua！”

众人目瞪口呆地看着黑发的年轻男人对着手机响亮的亲了一声，然后满足地挂了电话。这是他俩的传统，挂断前必有亲亲。当初Guti提出来的时候还怕过于腻人，Raul肯定放不下面子，结果黑帮老大居然立刻同意了，行动起来比他还不要脸。Cris埋怨是他带坏了Raul，他百口莫辩。

秀了一波恩爱的Raul凑近Cris：“帮我订个餐厅，然后备好车，十分钟后我去接你表哥。”

Cris不知道是该说知道了先生，还是该说知道了嫂子，只能闭嘴离开，关门的时候还听见Raul又拍了桌子。

“你们也看见了，我没时间在你们这浪费了，”Raul站起身，给他们下了最后通牒：“下周一我就会派人去清理港口的货，希望到时候你们的人都撤走了。”

“我们之间有过协议的Blanco先生！南安普顿港我们得保有百分之四十的份额，不可能全部让给Real！”

Raul对他的抗议视而不见，慢条斯理地整理领带，他的枪就放在桌上，没人知道他什么时候会发神经般开枪，也没人知道枪里有多少发子弹。

整理好衣服，他接过Kaka手里的外套，咧了咧嘴：“什么协议，我怎么不记得了。”

这架势，和耍无赖的地痞流氓有的一拼了。可Raul一脸“无所谓，我就耍无赖”的模样，对方又完全拿他没办法。

“没想到你是这样表里不一、言而无信的人。”

Raul懒得理会他们了，倒是想到上一个这么说他的还是Guti，那家伙被他在外面和在家里的反差惊掉了下巴，随后捶胸顿足地说自己怎么就上了他的贼船。

话虽这么说，但Guti还要Raul开着贼船去接他呢！Raul不由得又美滋滋的笑了，他等不及要换件衣服奔向他的爱人了。所以他采取了最简单的方式结束这闹心的一下午，那就是用枪抵住对方的额头。

“我说没有，就是没有。下周一之前给我把人撤走。”

被威胁的男人吞咽了一下口水，转了转眼珠，看到Kaka的手已经伸进了口袋里，而在场的所有人绑一块可能都打不过巴西人。额头上的力道逐渐加重，足以在皮肤上留下一个可笑的圆痕。他完全相信Raul会开枪——根本没人能摸清楚西班牙人在想什么！

犹豫再三，他还是从鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，微弱地点了头。

Raul满意地收了枪，又换上亲昵的态度，拍了拍他的肩膀：“骗你的，我说枪里没子弹。 ”

他和Kaka离开了房间，还不忘送给男人一句：“很高兴和你们达成一致。”气的他的脸涨成了猪肝色。

Raul坐进Cris开来的车子里，顺便换了件更休闲的外套。他一边梳着那头卷毛一边对Cris说：“我觉得我是个骗子。”

“.....您也知道啊。”

“可是你表哥就喜欢我这种。”

“是的，嫂子。”

黑帮老大摇下车窗，微笑着说：“不准这么喊我，不然挨枪的就是你了。”

“不是没子弹吗？！”

“骗子的话你也信？”

Raul一脚油门，扬长而去。

END

*P99手枪：007最爱款式。而我爱他（。）

*两个港口分别是西班牙和英国的地盘。布兰科先生这是抢别人地盘还理直气壮。（拱手）


End file.
